Red
by Kitsune5179D
Summary: Rouge... Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter n'aiment pas cette couleur... C'est ce qu'ils se disent agonisants chacuns de leur côté... De la recherche d'un but au désir de ne plus être seul... triste au début, mais happy end!


_Bon, pour changer un peu , voici une one-short vu que je commence à avoir trop de fics en cours pour en lancer des longues._

_Avertissement: Comme d'habitude, homophobes, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite..._

_Pour les autres, ces persos ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKRR. Je ne fais pas de bénéfices avec mes fics. Mais je vous encourage à aller les lire._

_Bonne lecture. Ce sera un peu tristounet au début, mais je suis une inconditionnelle du happy-end, donc pas de soucis! Sur ce..._

* * *

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

**RED**

Rouge... je n'aime pas cette couleur... C'est la couleur de lèvres que je ne sentirais jamais se poser sur ma peau, celle de mes cauchemars qui me réveillent en sueur au milieu de la nuit, celle des petits coeurs que les crétins dessinent pour se dire qu'il s'aiment... Celle des Griffins aussi... Celle qui ce soir coule d'une manière presque sensuelle de l'entaille à mon poignet jusque dans l'eau chaude de mon bain...

Le manoir est vide de toute vie depuis un an maintenant. Seul le fantome que je suis y erre sans but depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être que je pensais qu'en cherchant bien je finirais par y trouver quelque chose qui me rattacherait à ce monde... J'avais tord alors... Quoi qu'il en soit, la poussière s'étale désormais sur les fines étagères de bois précieux, vidées de leur contenu par la perquisition des aurors... Les rideaux sombres empèchent le jour d'entrer tout à fait par les fenêtres, et seule une pénombre règne sur ces lieux, en alternance avec une nuit sombre que plus une bougie ou un feu de cheminée ne viens troubler.

Il m'arrive parfois d'entrevoir dans une pièce la gloire passé de mes ancètres, mais cette vision s'échappe aussi vite qu'elle ne m'est apparue, ne faisant place qu'à ce fantôme de demeure autrefois si majestueuse. Et je la laisse s'effacer sans regrets...

J'ai essayé au début d'entretenir un peu l'endroit, mais j'ai bien vite abandonné. A quoi bon de toute façon... Je suis le seul à pouvoir contempler cette beauté agonisante sous le poids des ans. Je suis seul...

Mais j'ai quand même nettoyé à fond la salle de bains dans laquelle je suis grace à quelques sorts simples. Peut-être qu'un reste de ma prétention d'autrefois m'empèche de laisser quelqun me retrouver mort dans un endroit qui ne mettrait pas ma beauté en valeur. C'est une grande pièce carrelée de marbre blanc aux veinures bleutées et turquoises, dont un mur entier est constitué d'un miroir de la meilleure fabrication. Je peux m'y contempler en ce moment même...

Ma peau est plus pâle qu'autrefois si c'est possible, et mes yeux ont toujours cette teinte d'acier bleuté... Mes cheveux blonds semblent un peu moins blancs mouillés, mais je sais que les mauvaises langues disent que je me les éclaircis au dioxygene... Futilités... Je suis déja beau, pourquoi vouloir dénaturer ma personne en changeant quoi que ce soit à mon physique?...

De toute façon, qu'importe maintenant... Un filet rouge glisse toujours paresseusement sur ma peau blanche pour aller teinter l'eau... en rouge...

* * *

Rouge... Je n'aime pas cette couleur... Je l'ai tellement vue que j'en fais une indigestion visuelle. Depuis la couleur de ma maison à poudlard jusqu'aux champs de battaille de la guerre... Et après comme symbole de victoire du "survivant"... Car c'est ce que je suis, le Survivant... Je ne vis plus réellement, je me contente de survivre.

Que faire d'autre quand on n'a plus aucun but dans la vie? Nourrir et entretenir sa carcasse est fitiguant à force. J'aurais du penser à cocher la case "pas d'acharnement thérapeutique" quand j'ai signé le grand contrat de la vie... Je m'acharnes, mais c'est tout... Je me sens vidé, seul, et pourtant, il y a toujours trop de monde autours de moi. Mais de toute façon, je n'en peux plus, j'abandonne...

Je fixe d'un air las la boîte de cachets vide sur ma table de chevet, puis le plafond de ma chambre. C'est une pièce coquette, douillette, bien entretenue pas les elfes de maison offerts par les plus grandes familles anglaises en remerciement de mes actes "héroïques" durant la guerre... Pourtant, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'en soit rien, que le but de ma vie n'ait pas été décidé par d'autres avant ma naissance, et accompli par moi avant même d'avoir eut une vie pour m'en trouver d'autres...

Etrange impression que d'avoir apparement tout ce que les autres désireraient, sauf ce que j'aurais voulu moi-même...

Je me sens fatigué, lassé de cette exsistence vide et pourtant portée aux nues. Les journalistes ne me laissent pas de répit, et ils m'inventent une vie pour combler les pages de la gazette vu que je ne leur offre rien à raconter. Mais peut-être vont-ils parler de moi un moment maintenant sans avoir à rien inventer...

Je commence à voir flou, les angelots des frises au plafond semblent danser et se moquer de moi, alors je ferme les yeux pour me plus les voirs... J'entends leur rire moqueur mais je feint de les ignorer. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir, étalé dans ce lit bien fait, avec un vieux jean usé aux genoux et les cheveux en pagaille... Tant pis... Les journalistes pourront conter longtemps que le Survivant avec des poils au torse et des noeuds dans les cheveux...

Qu'importe... Derrière mes paupières, le monde n'est pas sombre, mais rouge...

* * *

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Quelqun s'agite près de moi... Mes yeux ne voient plus très net, mais je sens une main brûlante prendre mon pouls au cou. Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis glacé? Une silouette sombre me tire de l'eau froide et s'empresse de me tenir les poignets fortement...

"Laisses-moi" aimerais-je dire... Ma voix ne s'élève pas. Les mots sont morts quelque part entre mon cerveau et ma gorge... Tant pis... J'ai envie de me laisser aller à nouveau au sommeil, mais on ne fait que me secouer en tout sens... Quel manque de politesse... Le monde semble danser de plus en plus vite, et je sens qu'on transplante avec moi... On m'allonge sur un lit, mais j'espère que ce sera trop tard... Je me laisse à nouveau glisser dans la béatitude sourde et aveugle du sommeil. J'aimerais dormir pour toujours...

* * *

J'entends quelqun qui crie mon nom... Trop fort pour pouvoir l'ignorer... J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne peux plus. Mes paupières sont lourdes... Une giffle s'abbat sur ma joue sans que je la sentes vraiment... Mais j'aurais pensé que l'on m'aurait au moins laissé tranquille assez longtemps pour que je puisse mourrir en paix...

Apparament pas... J'entends de plus en plus de personnes parler, des sanglots, des imprécations... Puis je sens la désagréable sensation du transplantage. Bon sang, que j'aimerais sombrer plus vite pour que personne ne puisse plus venir me troubler... Le sommeil se referme sur moi pour me délivrer de la suite... Pourvu que je ne me réveille pas...

* * *

Je sens une main qui tiens mon avant bras, tandis qu'une aiguille perce le creux fin à la peau fine à l'opposé du coude. C'est fait sans ménagement, et je ne peux m'empécher de froncer les sourcils. Deux choses me viennent à l'esprit. Déja, je ne suis pas mort, l'enfers doit être bien plus douloureux que ça, et puis j'ai plus froid que chaud... Et ensuite, je dois être à Sainte Mangouste, car dans un hopital moldu, je ne penses pas que l'infirmière aurait traité avec si peu de soins un si beau jeune homme... Alors que chez les sorciers, me maltraiter doit sans doute passer pour un acte hautement appouvable... Je suis un Malefoy après tout...

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux... Le plafond est blanc... Mes draps aussi... Je ne peux rien voir d'autre sans tourner la tête. J'essaye de m'appliquer à cette tâche, mais elle se contente de glisser mollement sur un coté sans que je puisse la retenir. Un infirmière me regarde de haut l'air surprise, puis elle reprend contenance et sort dans le couloir en clamant peu discrètement "Docteur, il est réveillé...". Un médicomage entre à sa suite et viens se placer sur le côté du lit. Il semble aussi peu à l'aise que l'infirmière... Il prend quelques mesures puis demande à l'infirmière d'aller chercher quelqun. Elle sort donc de la chambre.

J'aimerais poser des questions au médecin, mais je ne peux pas parler... Et de toute façon, il ne semble pas enclin à parler non plus. Il se contente de prendre quelques notes et en sortant dit d'une voie neutre: "Votre ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.", et il sort... Je suis à nouveau seul. Puis Blaise entre dans la chambre et me parle quelques instants... Voyant que je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me fixe de ses yeux noirs. Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux blonds avec une main à la peau chocolat, puis semble attendre que je parle. Mais je ferme juste les yeux pour me rendormir.

* * *

Ron m'a ammenné à Sainte Mangouste... Pour peu, je lui aurait mis des baffes. Mais je ne suis pas encore en état de me lever paraît-il. Un foule de gens se presse à ma porte, et je remercie du regard l'infirmière qui répète inlassablement que je ne suis pas en état de recevoir des visites. Seuls Ron et Hermione sont autorisés à rester à mes côtés. Ils ne m'ont pas quitté une seule seconde depuis que je me suis réveillé...

Je m'en veux de m'être raté... Encore une fois, je suis le centre d'un intérêt vain... Hé oh! Réveillez-vous, je ne sers plus à rien!!! Laissez-moi partir en paix!

Mais ils en le feront pas... Ils m'aiment, je le sais... Alors ils devraient savoir que moi je ne m'aime pas... Ils devraient comprendre pourquoi j'en suis là à les écouter essayer de me remonter le moral... Tout est vain... Je me rendors bercé par le bruit incessant de leurs paroles, celles des infirmières, celles des journalistes...

* * *

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Ca fait deux jours maintenant... Blaise s'est excusé de m'avoir "sauvé la peau", puis il est partit en claquant la porte. Je n'aurait peut-être pas du l'engueuler comme ça... Mais il reviendra, je le sais, et lui aussi... Il sait que je veux être seul... Depuis deux jours que je suis ici, rien n'as vraiment bougé. Je peux me lever un peu, mais je dois garder ma perfusion constament... Elle m'empèche de me brosser correctement les cheveux dans le petit mirroir de la salle de bains de ma chambre. Le petit fil se place toujours au même endroit, et j'ai été tenté plus d'une fois dele débrancher pour voir si les infirmières réagiraient... Mais je penses qu'elle me rebrancheraient toujours à temps, alors ce serait de la souffrance innutile...

Je passes souvent du stade éveillé aux songes... Quelques fois je me réveille en sursaut, sans réussir à me souvenir de quoi j'ai rêvé. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Ma peau est laiteuse et mon regard las... Je me fais penser à un animal malade, mais les infirmières retirent les uns après les autres les sortilèges dont j'use pour me rendre présentable. Soit disant que ça "toublerait les diagnostics"... Je penses plutot qu'elles s'amusent bien à me faire tourner en rond ainsi... mais peu m'importe...

Je me réveille à nouveau seul... Il fait nuit, et seules les veilleuses dissipent les ténerbres de leur pâle lueur orangée. Je me lève en silence en traînant ma perfusion à ma suite. J'ai envie de voir les étoiles, de sentir la morsure du vent sur ma peau... Ma chambre est minuscule, et je m'y sens opressé... Je me dirige vers le balcon de l'étage d'un pas incertaint... Je connais les locaux... C'est le service des soins intensifs et des blessures non magiques. J'y ai passé un certain temps au chevet de Mère...

J'ouvre la porte vitrée et m'avance sur la surface glacée du balcon. J'ai les pieds nus... Le vent est assez doux, mais je frissonne malgrès moi... Je vais m'accouder à la balustrade et regarde le sol en contre-bas... J'hésite à me jeter dans le vide, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne hauteur pour être sur de ne pas se rater à nouveau. Je relève donc le regard et contemple le ciel silencieusement...

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Ron et Hermione m'ont enfin laissé un peu tranquille pour se reposer, rassurés sur mon état. Il fait nuit... Ma chambre est très spacieuse, mais je m'y sens comme un fauve en cage, alors je me relève et prend mes lunettes sur la table de chevet. Je débranche ma perfusion qui ne me sert pas à grand chose mais que le médecin préfère me laisser par "prudence". Même les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste surcouvent le Survivant. En me traitant assez bien, ils espèrent sans doute s'attirer une plus grande notoriété...

J'aurais aimé être déja sortit, mais je penses que tout le monde a peur que je rechute, alors ils me gardent ici comme un bon toutou qu'on enferme à la maison pour pas qu'il aille gratter les fleurs dans le jardin...

Il y a un blacon à cet étage je crois. Je me met à sa racherche, avide de respirer un peu d'air frais. Quitte à vivre, autant en profiter, non? Après tout, ils ne me tiendront pas éternellement enfermé ici, libre à moi donc de mieux orchestrer ma mort. Mais en attendant, j'aime mieux ne pas me pourrir la vie...

J'apperçois la porte vitrée droit devant, mais je m'arrete à quelques pas en voyant que la place semble occupée... Qui que ce soit, il ou elle va sans doute me faire chier encore un coup... Mais la tentation de l'air frais qui s'engouffre par la porte ouverte est trop grande... Tant pis, je verrais bien si je peux l'envoyer bouler...

* * *

Quelqun s'avance vers ici. Je m'en fiche un peu, quand cette personne verra qui est là, elle repartira sans doute sans demander son reste. Mais je sens avec surprise un poids s'ajouter au mien (bien faible en comparaison) sur la rembarde de métal. Je tourne la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit, et croise un regard emeraude...

Lui?

* * *

Malefoy... Ses prunelles gris acier ne trompent pas... Ni ses cheveux clairs... Il me regarde comme s'il attendait simplement que je le frappe ou que je l'insulte. Il ne porte qu'une chemise de nuit blanche très fine qui laisse passer la fraicheur de la nuit... Sa peau semble translucide dans la pénombre, mais sa finesse semble infinie au vu des frissons qui parcourent le corps du jeune homme...

Etrange comme on peut voir une personne sous un autre jour une nuit fraîche de pleine lune... Il semble si fragile, nu pied, et avec ses bandages blancs aux poignets. Il est sous perfusion et semble plus maigre encore qu'à Poudlard... Et il attend... Avec un stoicisme écrasant, il attend qu'autre chose encore lui tombe dessus... Son calme et le vide qui emplit ses yeux me semblent presque surnaturels... Sans réfléchir, je m'avance vers lui...

* * *

Je n'esquisse pas un mouvement... Qu'importe... Potter s'avance vers moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Peut-être par un malencontrueux hasard pourrait-il réussir là où j'ai échoué? Morbide pensée, certes, mais quoi qu'il en sois, j'aicueillerais ce qui viendra quelque soit la force qu'il y mettras, accoudé à ma balustrade froide, sous le regard indifférent de la lune...

Il passe seulement ses bras autour de ma taille et viens coller son corps contre mon dos, plaçant sa tête au creux de mon épaule... Son corps est chaud... C'est assez agréable, alors je ne le repousse pas... Il lache un petit soupir et resserre un peu son étreinte, me serrant comme si j'étais l'objet le plus fragile et précieux au monde... Et je me sens bien... Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je laisse mes larmes couler... C'est bon... Avoir le droit de se laisser aller contre quelqun... Je sens ma chemise devenir humide au niveau de l'épaule. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui avait besoin de se soulager un peu...

* * *

Je me sens bien, là, contre Malefoy... On doit avoir l'air de deux beaux abrutits à pleurer ainsi, en silence, la nuit sur un balcon de Sainte Mangouste. Heureusement que les journalistes se sont fait virer par les médicomages en fin d'après-midi...

Son corps est froid, mais il ne tremble plus. Il est dingue d'être sortis dans une telle tenue. Mon pyjama à moi est bien douillet et repassé avec de l'eau à la lavande à ce que m'ont dit les infirmières. J'ai comme l'impression que Malefoy n'a pas eut droit aux même égards.

Quand je n'ai plus rien à pleurer, je garde les bras autour de Malefoy... On dirait qu'il en a plus que moi à évacuer... Je passe ma main droite doucement sur son bras pour le réchauffer un peu. Mes doigts glissent jusqu'au bandage du poignet et je ne peut empécher mon coeur de se serrer. Comment ais-je put être aussi égoïste? Je n'ai peut être pas une vie de rêve, mais il y en a apparament qui vivent bien pire que moi... Quand j'y penses, personne n'as plus mentionné Malefoy depuis son procès où il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait sauf le manoir de sa famille où vivre. Il a échappé d'extrême justesse à Azkaban, mais depuis lors, rien... Comme s'il n'était plus sortit de chez lui depuis tout ce temps...

Seul? Plus que moi même... Pourquoi?... Les actes d'un gamin prétentieux, désireux de la fierté de son père à son encontre, justifiaient-ils ça?...

Il en pleure plus... Mais je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher... Je saisit délicatement ses poignets et le redresse avec moi, puis lui fait croiser les bras pour pouvoir mieux l'entourer des miens. Il se laisse faire... Il semble fatigué et las de tout... Alors je sais que je peux avoir à nouveau un but dans ma vie... Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur la peau froide de son cou en un baiser très doux...

* * *

Tout est sortit... Mais Potter est toujours là, à me tenir contre lui... Il nous redresse et m'enserre plus encore, et je le laisse faire. J'ai soif de ce contact chaud et doux. Ca fait bien trop longtemps, ou peut-être même jamais, que je n'ai ressentis ça. Plutot jamais je penses... Une sorte de confiance aveugle, d'espoir d'avoir le droit de rester entre ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche... Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'on retourne chacun dans notre chambre...

"Pas maintenant" me chuchotte mon esprit... "Encore un peu"...

Je sens soudain ses lèvres chaudes dans mon cou. C'est... tendre... Puis, il détache délicatement ses bras de moi, et je ne peut m'empécher de murmurer doucement "Reste...". Il esquisse un sourire et saisit une de mes main, ainsi que le porte-perf, et il m'entraîne doucement à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas... Mais je le suis... "Qu'importe" viens de prendre un nouveau sens pour moi... Qu'importe où il m'emenne, je veux le suivre. Il va un peu vite, et je commence à fatiguer... Après tout, j'ai quand même perdu quasiment tout mon sang... Il sent que je trâine la patte, et ralentit un peu l'allure. Il regarde les noms sur les portes au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans le couloir, et s'arrete devant la mienne. Alors c'est tout? Il me racompagne juste à ma chambre pour me laisser ensuite? Je pose ma main libre sur le bras qui retient mon poignet et pa tête contre son épaule... Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas lutter... Je suis si fatigué...

* * *

J'ai enfin trouvé sa chambre... Je tends ma main pour en abaisser la poignée, mais Malefoy s'appuie soidain sur moi. Il semble terriblement fatigué, et j'essaye de ne pas deviner combien il a du perdre de sang pour être dans cet état... Je passe ma main libre dans ses cheveux et fixe son regard levé vers moi... suppliant? Non, plutôt triste... Il penses peut être que je me contente de le ramenner dans sa chambre...

Je me tourne vers la porte et en tourne la poignée... Une chambre propre, mais sans doute la plus petite du service... Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, mais plutôt dégouté... J'avise un sac par terre et le ramasse d'un geste rapide. Il n'y a rien d'autre dans la chambre à part une brosse à dents et une brosse à cheveux, ainsi que des pantoufles en un vague tissus feutré. Je récupère juste les deux brosses, puis fais demi-tour tout en entrâinnant Malefoy avec moi.

Heureusement que ma chambre est au même étage, car je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu monter un escalier. Je rentre et dépose sur une chaise le maigre butin pris dans sa chambre, puis, après l'avoir conduit près du lit et avoir fixé sa perf au dessus, je l'y allonge. Il ne résiste pas... Je m'allonge à mon tour, et le prend dans mes bras tout en veillant à ne pas couper la circulation de la perf. Il se blottit contre mon torse et s'endors presque immédiatement...

Je pense que les infirmières regretteront demain de m'avoir donné un lit assez grand pour deux... Je m'en fiche... Ron et Hermione ne comprendront peut être pas tout de suite non plus... Peu importe... Je ne veux plus le lâcher, c'est tout... Comme s'il m'avait manqué incessament depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, sans m'en rendre compte, comme si sa place avait été là depuis longtemps, comme si je l'attendais...

Alors je ne le laisserais pas partir... Je tiens à lui je crois...

* * *

Je me réveille sous la douce lumière du jour naîssant... Je suis blottit contre le torse de Potter... et je suis bien... J'espère qu'il ne regrettera pas la soirée d'hier en se réveillant, mais je ne pense pas... Il me tient possessivement par la taille. Je jette un oeil à son réveil. Il est tôt encore. Sa chambre est grande aussi. Enfin, c'est le survivant, ils allaient pas le mettre dans un trou à rats non plus... J'ai l'impression de retrouver mes esprits, plus encore que cette dernière année... J'espère que je ne suis pas trop décoiffé... Et que Potter me prêtera du gel...

Mais surtout, j'espère qu'il se fiche pas de moi, où qu'il n'a pas juste pitiez... Moi en tout cas, c'est autre chose... Je me sens entier... En paix... Comme si je m'étais mis en veille tout ce temps, jusqu'à trouver ma place... Je le fixe et passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux de jais... Il ressemble à un ange endormis... Oui, je crois que je pourrais apprendre à le connaître... Il me donne envie de vivre pour voir ça... Ile me donne envie de vivre pour l'aimer...

Ah, il se réveille je crois. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde d'un air un peu perdu. Je lui sourit... Il me sourit aussi et viens poser ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en m'enserrant... Mon coeur rate un battement, et mes pensées s'embrouillent... Ses joues sont rouges... Les miennes aussi sans doute... J'aime bien cette couleur...

* * *

Je pense que je devrais l'appeller Draco. Il me regarde avec curiosité tandis que mes pensées d'hier se remettent en place. Il est très beau ainsi, à la lumière du soleil du matin... De doux reflets blonds éclairent ses cheveux, et sa peau pâle semble être de velours... Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse... Comme je l'avais espéré, ses joues prennent une douce couleur rouge... Je pense que je vais tomber amoureux... Cette couleur lui donne meilleur mine... C'est une belle couleur je pense... Rouge...

* * *

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

_Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui, ou même si non, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui plait ou pas dans les reviews!^^_

_Sinon, je pense que cette fin est assez jolie, mais si vous voulez une vrai conclusion, je ferais peut être un autre chapitre. Voilà!_

_Bye, et à bientot pour d'autres fics!_


End file.
